the beginning
by shikachuu
Summary: Jamestidak pernah menyangka ia akan menemukan seorang Omega yang benar-benar menyitaseluruh perhatiannya. Tapi dengan statusnya sebagai duda ber-anak 1, jatuh cinta adalah salah satu hal tersulit untuknya. apalagi Q yang masih berstatus mahasiswa tingkat terakhir, oke hal ini membuatnya galau akhir-akhir ini.dan sepertinya anaknya juga mendukung perasaan james pada pemuda itu.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made no profit from this fiction.

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Au.

Betaed by L-mouss aka Kutu Pemalas aka Mou.

James Bond © Ian fleming

Skyfall © Sam Mendes

Skyfall © Eon Productions

_Singing with me_

James tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menemukan seorang pemuda yang benar-benar menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tapi dengan statusnya sebagai duda beranak satu, ia masih bingung dengan perasaanya pada Q; sang pemuda yang dimaksud.

Pagi itu, James tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk putri kecilnya dan juga dirinya saat dia mendengar suara kecil yang dia tahu berasal dari putrinya. Dia menaruh sepiring roti panggang dengan olesan selai coklat kesukaan putrinya dan segelas susu _vanilla_ di meja makan. Lalu sengaja berbalik untuk tidak melihat putrinya yang bersembunyi di pintu masuk.

"_Daddy_!" teriak Abby menubruk kaki Ayahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

James pura-pura terkejut dan menggendong Abby ke pelukannya. "_My, my,_ kau membuat _Daddy_ jantungan. Abby, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Abigail mengangguk. "Hum… tidulku sangat nyenyak, _Dad._"

James tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Kalau begitu makan sarapanmu." James mendudukkan putrinya di kursi.

"_Dad_, kapan kita akan belmain dengan Q lagi?" tanya Abby sambil memakan roti panggangnya.

James tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Abby. Mereka berdua baru beberapa bulan ini mengenal Q di sebuah restoran langganan James. Q berprofesi sebagai pianis di sana.

Sebelumnya, Abby sering memainkan piano yang ada di restoran itu bersama James. Dan suatu hari mereka menemukan seseorang sudah menempati kursi piano di sana dan memainkan nada-nada yang indah. Itulah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan Q.

"Ehem… _sweetheart_, nanti kalau _Daddy_ ada waktu luang baru kita ke restoran_uncle_ Mallory, okay?" ucap James sembari memakan rotinya.

Abby menggeleng. "_But Dad… I miss _Q_. Don't you miss _Q_ too_?"

James hanya tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan putrinya yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu. Jujur saja, ia sangat ingin menemui pemuda manis itu lebih dari siapapun.

"_Yeah, yeah. I miss him, but Q has a job, okay. We can't bothering him everyday._" Abby mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Dia benar-benar ingin bermain dengan Q. Tapi ayahnya benar, Q juga punya pekerjaan.

"_Daa… pwomise me. If you have a spale time, we can visit Q._" James tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Abby tersenyum kegirangan sambil berkata '_yes'_ berkali-kali.

"_ Wov you Dad_."

"_Love you too, sweetheart_."

Kemudian Eve memasuki ruang makan mereka. Eve merupakan sahabat James yang paling lama. Dia di sini untuk mengantar Abby ke sekolahnya.

"_Morning Bond family_, " ujar Eve yang baru saja bergabung dengan James dan Abby di ruang makan.

"_Molning aunty Eve_!" Eve mencium kening Abby, lalu dia duduk di samping Abby.

Eve memandang mereka dengan curiga. " Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan seseorang disini?"

James tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Abby memandang Ayahnya dengan khawatir. "_Dad? Awe you awlight?_"

"_I'm alright, sweetheart_." James mengusap rambut pirang Abby dengan senyum.

"Jadi, mau memberitahuku siapa seseorang itu James?" Eve bertanya sambil menatap James.

"Ehem… err… Abby habiskan sarapanmu, kau tidak ingin dimarahi _Miss_ Emma lagi kan karena terlambat?" tanya James mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. Aku halus cepat. _C'mon aunty,_ nanti aku telambat." Abby menarik lengan baju Eve.

"Wow, wow. _Calm down sweety. Okay, okay,_ kita akan berangkat sekarang. Dan James kau berhutang jawaban pada sahabatmu ini."

"Aku tidak wajib menjawab pertanyaanmu Eve." Eve mendengus geli saat mendengar pernyataan James. Ia benar-benar tahu semua hal tentang James. Dua puluh tahun bersahabat dengannya sudah cukup bagi Eve untuk mengenal sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah." Eve mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak perlu jawabanmu. Aku akan tahu dengan sendirinya, siapa yang menarik perhatianmu beberapa bulan ini. _Be ready bond_." Eve menyeringai sambil menggendong Abby.

"Oww,_ I'm scared_… oke sudah cukup. "James meminum kopinya. "Abby, _where's the kiss for Daddy_?" lanjut James.

"Oh iya." Abby turun dari gendongan Eve lalu mencium kedua pipi ayahnya. James membalasnya dengan ciuman di kening Abby. "_Bye, Dad_! Aku pelgi dulu."

"_Bye, sweetheart_."

XxX

Q tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan-tumpukan partitur yang berisi lagu ciptaannya. Ia meneliti setiap bait nada yang ia tulis. Merasa ada yang kurang pas, ia kembali menulis beberapa not di partitur itu, lalu mencoba memainkannya. Dan karena sekali lagi kurang puas dengan hasilnya, Q kembali menulis ulang not-not itu. Setelah beberapa kali mengulang, Q akhirnya merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Ia merapihkan tumpukan-tumpukan partitur yang berserakan di lantai lalu memasukkannya ke dalam map. Ia meminum kembali earl grey-nya yang sudah mendingin. Kemudian Q melirik ke arah jam dan ternyata, melebihi perkiraannya, jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan.

"OH SIAL!" Q berlari ke arah kamarnya dan berganti pakaian dengan asal. Dengan tergesa, ia mengambil map partiturnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas selempangnya.

Dalam perjalanan, ia mengecek _E-mail_ yang masuk di _handphone-_nya. Beberapa _E-mail_ berasal dari teman-temannya dan ada satu _voice-note_ berasal dari seseorang yang baru-baru ini ia kenal. Dan _voice-note_ itu membuatnya tersenyum.

'_Hei Q beberapa minggu ini Abby sangat rewel, ingin bertemu denganmu dan bermain piano bersamamu. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk? Kalau tidak, aku akan mengajak Abby ke restaurant hari minggu ini. Oh maaf jika aku tidak sopan, kau tidak perlu membalasnya jika sedang sibuk. Eh maksudku, kau perlu membalasnya agar aku tahu jika kau sedang sibuk atau tidak… eh maksudku… ah maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara. Okay, sorry for interrupting you. Bye Q!'_

Q berusaha menahan tawanya karena ia sedang berada di dalam _Tube_ yang benar-benar penuh. Jika ia masih berada di rumah, ia pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat mendengar perkataan James, yang ia kenal sangat menjaga _image_-nya sebagai seorang lelaki yang memiliki anak perempuan berusia empat tahun.

Baru tiga bulan ini ia mengenal keluarga Bond. Dan demi apapun, ia sangat menyukai keluarga itu. Q sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak ia masih kecil. Jadi ketika melihat kehangatan antara James dengan putrinya, ia merasa sangat nyaman sekaligus agak iri.

Jika mereka datang ke restaurant tempatnya bekerja, Abby akan dengan membabibuta menubruk kaki Q dan meminta Q untuk bermain piano bersamanya. James akan selalu meminta maaf karena dia merasa tidak enak mengganggu Q yang sedang bekerja. _Well_, sebenarnya Q tidak keberatan diganggu oleh Abby. Jujur, ia merasa memiliki keluarga jika mereka datang restoran.

Q memutuskan untuk membalas _voice-mail_ James melalui _E-mail_ karena ia tahu benar kalau James adalah seorang pengacara super sibuk. Ia tidak ingin menggangu James dengan telepon darinya.

_To_: Sir James B

_Subject_: _It's okay_

Hai Mr. James, kebetulan tugasku sudah selesai jadi aku tidak terlalu sibuk minggu ini. Aku sangat senang jika kalian datang ke restoran. Oh iya, sampaikan salamku pada Abby. Aku juga sangat ingin bermain piano dengannya lagi. Dan maaf jika _Email_-ku juga mengganggu aktivitas anda.

Q menekan tombol _send_ dan _E-mail_-pun terkirim.

Ia kembali terkejut saat _handphone_-nya bergetar, tanda ada _E-mail_ yang kembali masuk. Q benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa _E-mail-_nya akan dibalas secepat itu oleh Mr. James. Q membuka _E-mail_ balasan itu, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Semburat merah kini menghiasi kedua pipinya.

_From_: Sir James B

_Subject_: _Glad to hear that_

Ohh, Abby akansangat senang mendengar hal ini. _We can't wait to see you in Sunday_._ If you don't mind do you want to visit our house, for dinner_?

Q dengan cepat membalas _E-mail_ itu.

_To_: Sir James B

_Subject_: _Okay_

_Thank you for your invitation, I'm very happy to hear that_. _Sure, I will come to visit your house for dinner_.

Dan kemudian dia menekan tombol kirim.

XxX

James benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Tumpukan _file-file_ kasus yang biasa membuatnya jengkel kini terlihat seperti tumpukan bunga mawar yang indah. Dan semuanya hanya karena jawaban seorang Q. Bahkan jika dia disuruh untuk mengerjakan semua kasus itu dalam sehari hanya untuk bertemu Q nanti, dia sanggup melaksanakannya.

Oke, kenapa ia mulai bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Dia tak pernah sebahagia ini saat seseorang setuju untuk makan malam dengannya, tidak setelah istrinya meninggal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya? Apa dia jatuh cinta? Itu tidak mungkin… err, sebenarnya James tahu itu mungkin karena manusia juga memiliki hati jadi dia pasti bisa merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi dengan Q? itu tidak mungkin.

Hah, ternyata sekuat apapun dia mencoba, James tidak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Q. Tapi ia takut menyatakan hal ini pada pemuda itu. Anggap saja, dia takut karena Q pasti tidak akan menerimanya. Bahkan tidak ada kemungkinan yang mengatakan bahwa Q akan menerimanya. Q masih terlalu muda untuk duda sepertinya. Oke, kenyataan itu membuat hati James sakit. Ternyata benar, jatuh cinta pada usia seperti ini memang sulit.

Dan sepertinya dia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari John memasuki ruangannya. John merupakan sekertarisnya yang sudah bekerja bersamanya sejak dia mulai berkarier sebagai seorang pengacara.

"_Sir_? Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya John sembari menaruh beberapa _file_ di atas meja James.

James menatap John yang berdiri di hadapannya. "_I'm alright Jhon. Just a little bit tired_," jawab James sambil mengurut-urut dahinya.

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu _Sir_, memang akhir-akhir ini kasus semakin banyak dan menguras otak," ujar John.

"Hmm, dan juga hati." John bingung dengan perkataan James yang sepertinya tidak masuk akal. Tidak biasanya bosnya jadi seperti ini, apalagi disangkutpautkan dengan masalah hati. "Err, maksudku… emosi. Ya emosi, John."

John hanya mengangguk tak pasti. Ah, sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan bosnya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu _Sir_."

Sekeluarnya John, James kembali berfokus pada beberapa kasus yang harus diselesaikannya. Dia memang harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus ini jika ingin bebas hari minggu nanti.

XxX

Abby masih terduduk di ayunan arena bermain sekolahnya. Beberapa teman-temannya sudah dijemput oleh ibu mereka masing-masing. Senyuman teman-teman Abby saat melihat ibu mereka benar-benar membuat Abby sedih. Karena dia benar-benar merindukan ibunya.

Ibunya meninggal saat ia baru berusia satu tahun. Kata Ayahnya, Ibunya kini telah menjadi bidadari yang cantik di surga, yang selalu melindungi mereka berdua dari sana. Abby senang mengetahui hal itu. Namun terkadang ia juga sangat iri dengan teman-temannya.

Sudah setengah jam sekolahnya sepi, Abby masih harus menunggu Ayahnya untuk menjemput. Dia selalu benci jika harus menunggu sendirian. Apalagi jika menunggu terlalu lama. Ada rasa takut yang menghinggapinya jika dia harus sendirian.

"Abby!" teriak james yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

Abby mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ayahnya yang berdiri di trotoar jalan.

"_DADDY_!" Abby berlari menghampiri ayahnya lalu memeluk kaki ayahnya. Dan akibat rasa takutnya tadi, Abby akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"_Sweetheart_, _sweetheart. I'm sorry, I'm late_. Ssshhh, _it's okay right now. I'm here_." James menggendong Abby lalu mengusap-usap punggung Abby untuk menenangkannya.

"_Daaa_~ _I'm scaled_… hiks… _I hate alone_… huee." Abby membenamkan mukanya ke leher James.

James semakin merasa bersalah melihat putrinya menangis seperti ini. "Hei, hei, _sweety. _Kau mau mendengar berita yang keren?" tanya James, masih terus berusaha mendiamkan putrinya.

"Be… belita apa?"

"Hari minggu nanti kita akan menjemput Q untuk makan malam di rumah kita."

Dan James harusnya sudah bersiap untuk menutup telinganya karena dia tahu pasti Abby akan berteriak histeris. Tapi sayang, James terlalu khawatir dengan putri semata wayangnya hingga dia tidak mengingat hal itu. Dan akibatnya, James harus menahan rasa sakit yang didera telinganya akibat teriakan histeris putrinya. Tapi James senang akhirnya putrinya tersenyum.

"_LEALLY? Q'S GONNA COME TO OUR HOUSE_? _HULLAY_!" Abby melonjak kegirangan di gendongan James. Dan James hanya bisa tertawa akan tingkah Abby.

"Nah sekarang hapus air matamu, kita akan belanja keperluan untuk hari minggu nanti," ucap James sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"_Daa_~ apa Q suka spazeti? Semua orang suka spazeti."

James tersenyum. "Itu spageti _sweety_. Ya, nanti kita akan buatkan Q masakan yang enak."

Dan Abby tak berhenti mengoceh sejak saat itu. Tapi James bahagia, bahkan di mobil pun senyum tidak pernah lepas dari raut wajahnya. Melihat Abby mengoceh tentang betapa senang hatinya, dan juga hal apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan saat Q datang ke rumahnya benar-benar membuat James senang. Dan keduanya juga tak sabar menanti hari minggu untuk datang.

TBC

Note dari sang Beta: oke, karena ternyata authornya malas banget buat edit ceritanya sendiri akibatnya gue yang harus mengedit ceritanya. Ceritanya menarik kan? Ayo kasih review, kasian banget authornya udah nulis cape-cape (dan gue udah ngedit cape-cape).

Note dari Author: Cerita ini cuman bakalan dibuat dua chapter aja, nggak banyak-banyak. Oh ya, aku butuh saran dari reader semua. Silahkan klik tombol review di bawah dan beritahu aku pendapat kalian.

Btw maaf buat OC-nya yang dapat porsi berlebihan, tapi momen 00Q-nya dapat kan?

See you in next chapter. #lambailambai


End file.
